5Plus (Philippine TV network)/Other
Standard logos ABC 47 1999-2003 MTV Philippines 2001-2006 Logo MTVPhilippines.PNG|center|The MTV Philippines logo used from January 1, 2001-December 31, 2006. MTV Philippines (2001-2003).png| MTV Philippines (2006).png| AksyonTV 2011-2019 File:Image.aksyontv41testbroadcast.jpeg|AksyonTV on Free TV Channel 41 Test Broadcast AksyonTV_Logo.png 5Plus 2019-present 5Plus_Logo_2018.png|5Plus Used by 2019-present. Networks IDs ABC 47 1999-2003 MTV Philippines 2001-2007 MTV Philippines Station ID 2001.png|MTV Philippines Station ID 2001 MTV Philippines Station ID 2006.png|MTV Philippines Station ID 2006 AksyonTV 2011-2019 Image.AksyonTV-Channel-41.jpeg|AksyonTV Channel 41 Image.secordlogoaksyontv.jpeg|AksyonTV Higit sa Balita Aksyon! Image.AksyonTV41.jpeg Image.firstlogoaksyontv.jpeg|AksyonTV Ang Bago News and Headquarters ng Pilipinas AksyonTV Station ID 2012.png|February 2012 (News5 Mission Theme from 2011-2014, Aksyon theme 2010 first version used from 2014-2017, second version 2017-2019, The ident is mostly aired after sign on notice and before sign off notice). 5Plus 2019-present bandicam 2018-12-02 13-56-08-196.jpg|5Plus: Starting January 13 (2019) 5Plus Station ID (2019).png|5Plus, January 13, 2019-present (The ident is mostly aired after sign on notice and ended of programs before sign off notice). Special logos Sports specials Image.AksyonTV Official Broadcast at the Rio 2016.png|AksyonTV Official Broadcast at the Rio 2016 AksyonTV Rio 2016 Logo.PNG ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at PyeongChang 2018.jpeg|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the PyeongChong 2018 Live on AksyonTV. ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018.png|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 Live on AksyonTV. TV5 - Sama Sama sa SEA Games 2019.png|5 Plus - Sama Sama sa SEA Games - The 2019 SEA Games Broadcast on 5 and Cignal. Christmas Idents Valentine's Season Summer Idents Electon Season Rainy Season On-Screen Bugs MTV Philippines 2001-2007 MTV Philippines 2001 On-Screen Bugs.png|MTV Philippines logo On Screen Bugs added text Parental Guidance used from 2001. MTV Philippines Orange Box logo On Screen Bug (2001-2003).png|MTV Philippines Orange box logo On Screen Bugs added text Parental Guidance used from 2001-2003. File:Image.MTV_Philippines_2003_Bugs_logo_Parental_Guidance.jpeg|2003-2004 MTV Philippines on screen bugs Parental Guidance Image.mtvphilippinesscreenbugs.jpeg|2004-2006 MTV Philippines on screen bugs File:Image.mtvphilippineslogo2006.jpeg|2006 MTV Philippines AksyonTV 2011-2019 2011-2012 Aksyon TV OSB.PNG|AksyonTV right down "Parental Guidance" Used by February 21-October 10, 2011. AksyonTV_On_Screen_Bugs_(February_21,_2011).png|AksyonTV left upper "Parental Guidance" Used by February 21-October 10, 2011. Aksyon TV MTRCB OSB (1).PNG|October 11-30, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB. AksyonTV_DOG_2011-2012.png|October 30, 2011-July 2012, Fixed MTRCB PG rating. AksyonTV_MTRCB_PG_Upper_2011.png 2012-2019 AksyonTV_DOG_2012.png|July 2012-January 12, 2019 AKSYONTVLIVEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|Same as the 2011 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. AKSYONTVVIASATELLITEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|2011-2019, Same as the 2012 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. AKSYONTVOSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. AKSYONTVLIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2011-2019, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. AksyonTV_logo_2013_on_screen_bug.jpeg|October 2013-2019 Used on screen bug. AKSYONTV MTRCB SPG On Screen bug.jpeg|AksyonTV Ch. 41, Same as the 2012 On-screen bug MTRCB SPG logo. AksyonTV Up left MTRCB SPG logo.jpeg|AksyonTV Ch. 41, Same as the 2012 up left On-Screen bug MTRCB SPG logo. AksyonTV MTRCB G On Screen Bug.jpeg|AksyonTV Ch. 41, On-Screen bug MTRCB Rated G Logo. AksyonTV Up left MTRCB G On Screen Bug.jpeg|AksyonTV Ch. 41 Up-left On Screen bug MTRCB G Logo. 5Plus 2019-present 5Plus Logo On-Screen Bug without MTRCB Ratings.png|5Plus, January 13, 2019–present, Used on screen bug without MTRCB Ratings 5Plus DOG (2019).png|January 13, 2019-present: The on-screen bug changed. 5Plus's logo was flattened. 5Plus Logo 2019 (Left Upper) Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On Screen Bug.png|January 13, 2019-present, 5Plus logo (Left upper) Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On-Screen Bug. 5Plus (2019) Logo DOG Live Version with MTRCB PG Ratings 2011.png|January 13, 2019-present, 5Plus logo Live Version Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On-Screen Bug. 5Plus Logo (2019) Live Version (Left Upper) with MTRCB PG Ratings.png|January 13, 2019-present, 5Plus logo Live Version (Left upper) Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On-Screen Bug. 5Plus OSB 2019 MTRCB G.png|January 13, 2019-present, 5Plus logo. Same as the MTRCB G Ratings On Screen Bug 5Plus Logo 2019 Same as the MTRCB G Ratings On Screen Bug.png|January 13, 2019-present, 5Plus Logo 2019 (Left upper) Same as the MTRCB G Ratings On Screen Bug. 5Plus Logo 2019 Same as the MTRCB SPG Ratings OSB.png|January 13, 2019-present, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating. 5Plus Logo 2019 (Left Upper) Same as the MTRCB SPG Ratings OSB.png|January 13, 2019-present, (Left Upper) Same as the 2018 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating bug. Variant On Screen Bugs AksyonTV_DOG_(Olympics_2014).png|AksyonTV Olympics On Screen Bugs AksyonTV_Nanjing_2014_on_screen_bugs.png AksyonTV_Rio_2016_DOG.png|February 15, 2016-August 22, 2016, the on-screen bug was with a Rio 2016 Olympics. AksyonTV_Rio_2016_MTRB_PG_Upper.png AksyonTVGilasPilipinas.jpeg ESPN 5 on AksyonTV DOG (2017).png|ESPN 5 on AksyonTV Left-Upper MTRCB Rated PG Ratings. AksyonTV ESPN5 Official Broadcasting at the 2018 Winter Olympics Same MTRCB PG On-Screen-Bug.jpeg|AksyonTV, February 9-25, 2018 the on-screen bug was with a 2018 Winter Olympics. AksyonTVESPN5.jpg|2017-2019 AksyonTV was beside of Rated PG For Sports News5_Logobug.jpg|News5 On-screen bug used for among newscasts "Aksyon", "Aksyon Tanghali", "Aksyon Tanghali Weekend", "Aksyon Breaking" and live coverage. AksyonTV DOG FIBA 3x3 World Cup 2018.png|AksyonTV DOG FIBA 3x3 World Cup 2018 AksyonTV Survival Instinct.png|AksyonTV Survival Instinct AksyonTV ESPN 5 Survival Instinct.png|AksyonTV ESPN 5 Survival Instinct AksyonTV Survival Instinct Newscasts.png ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 on AksyonTV Live Version OSB.png|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 on AksyonTV Live Version OSB ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 on AksyonTV OSB.png|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 on AksyonTV OSB ESPN 5Plus Logo 2019 DOG.png|January 13, 2019-present, 5Plus Same in 2011 with MTRCB Rated PG Ratings OSB. ESPN 5Plus Left Upper wth MTRCB PG Ratings.png|January 13, 2019-present, 5Plus logo (left-uppe) Same in 2011 with MTRCB Rated PG Ratings OSB. ESPN 5Plus Logo 2019 Live Version DOG.png|January 13, 2019-present, 5Plus Live Version with MTRCB Rated PG Ratings. ESPN 5Plus Logo 2019 Live Version (Left Upper) with DOG.png|ESPN 5Plus Logo 2019 Live Version (Left Upper) with MTRCB Rated PG Ratings. ESPN 5Plus Logo 2019 with MTRCB SPG Ratings.png|ESPN 5Plus Logo 2019 with MTRCB Rated SPG Ratings. ESPN_5Plus_Logo_2019_(Left_Upper)_with_MTRCB_SPG_Ratings.png|ESPN 5Plus Logo 2019 (Left Upper) with MTRCB Rated PG Ratings. IMG_20190216_200713.jpg Test card ABC_5_(TV5)_Test_Card.jpeg|Same as the from 1999-2003 turn off on-screen bug Ch. 47, Same as the from 2000 to 2006, 2011-present turn off on-screen bug DWNB-TV Ch. 41 Manila and other relay stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. News5 Always On Test Card (AksyonTV).jpeg|News5 Always On (AksyonTV) Test Card used in 2017. TV5's ESPN5 Test Card (AksyonTV).jpeg|ESPN 5 (AksyonTV) Test Card used in 2017. News5 Get It on 5 (AksyonTV) Test Card 2018.png|News5 Get It on 5 (AksyonTV) Test Card in 2018. AksyonTV Because 5Plus (Test Card).png|AksyonTV Because 5Plus Test Card used for January 13, 2019. See also *The 5 Network (Philippines)/Other Category:AksyonTV Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Missing former logo Category:Mandaluyong Category:Missing current logo Category:Philippines Category:Quezon City Category:On-Screen Bugs Category:5Plus